The Best Fan Fiction, Ever!
by KeEpCaLmAnDwAtChAsTrObOy
Summary: Today we're having a sleepover; me, some of my friends and Astro's are having retarded fun through the night


The Best Fan-Fiction, Ever!

_*Today we're having a sleepover; me, some of my friends and Astro's are having retarded fun through the night*_

Emily- Hello everybody!

Briana- Okay Emily we get it, hello!

Astro- And I'm Astro!

Briana- And nobody cares!

Emily: _*Elbows Briana*_

Briana- I mean good for you pal!

Astro- You're not fun

Emily- Don't worry, Astro, you get used to it.

Kaitlyn- Hey Astro, I haz a question for you!

Astro- What?

Kaitlyn- Do you like pie?

Jetter Mars- Did somebody say _PIE_?!

Brianna- Oh no, not again _*faceplam*_

Astro- Why yes, yes I do like pie!

Emily- Kaitlyn, what kind of question is that?!

Kaitlyn- I just had to ask!

Astro- I like your hoodie, Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn- Thanksies ^^

Ken- This sleepover stinks!

Emily- Oh shut up Ken!

Kaitlyn- I know! Lest play truth or dare!

Astro- Oh no! The last time I played truth or dare, I got my head stuck in the toilet!

Uran- I'll never forget that day!

Briana- Ha-ha!

Emily- That's not funny, Briana!

Brianna- Yeah, what she said!

Briana- _*Folds arms and snorts*_

Astro- I'm bored

Emily- Me too!

Jetter Mars- I want pie!

Reno- Well you're not getting any if you don't SHUT UP!

Emily- _*Pulls out sketchbook and begins to draw*_

Astro- Oh cool! I didn't know you could draw!

Kaitlyn- I can draw too! I mostly do manga, but I can do Disney style too!

Jetter Mars- Ooh! Can you so Simba from _The Lion King_?

Kaitlyn- Sorry I suck at animals.

Jetter Mars- Aww…

Astro- I'd draw something too, but I don't know what I want to draw yet…

Kaitlyn- I know, do a selfie of me! _*blushes*_

Astro- Okay _*Begins to sketch Kaitlyn*_

Emily- Aw no fair! No one _EVER_ does selfies of me!

Kaitlyn- I just made you one a couple of months ago!

Astro- Shut up, Kaitlyn or this'll come out like crap!

Kaitlyn- Sowwy.

Jetter Mars- We won the soccer championship yesterday!

Reno- Aw Yeah!

Briana- _*Sarcasm* _Yeah!

Ken- I know lets dare each other to tell our deepest, darkest secrets!

Astro- uh… no thank you!

Brianna- Oh come on Astro, It'll be great!

Astro- No thank you, I'm busy anyways

McKenzie- Did you watch _Soul Eater_ last night, Astro?

Astro- No, but I have it recorded on my DVR.

McKenzie- Lets watch it now! _*awkward silence*_

Kaitlyn- I know lets watch Metropolis!

Astro- Quiet Kaitlyn!

Kaitlyn- Sorry…

Emily- Almost done!

Briana- You take forever to draw!

Astro- Art takes time, Briana, now SHUT UP!

Briana- Make me!

McKenzie- So Emily, do you like Astro? _*Giggles*_

Emily- _*Coughs loudly* _Uh… NO!

Astro- Phew!

McKenzie- What about _YOU_ Kaitlyn?

Astro- Don't answer it! I mean, please, I'm almost done with the face here!

Kaitlyn- Maybe…

Astro- _*Mimics Homer Simpson*_ DOH!

McKenzie- _*Pats Astro's back*_ it's okay…

Brianna- I'm so bored! Can I borrow your CD player, Astro?

Astro- You break it, I'll send you on a one way trip to the desert!

Brianna- Okie dokie! _*Turns on CD player*_

Emily- So Theodore, I hear you are going on a trip to Washington D. C.?

Theodore- Next year

Astro- _*Begging*_ TAKE ME WITH YOU‼

Kaitlyn- Hey no fair! I wanna go too!

Astro- I'm done with the face, the rest is easy.

Kaitlyn- No it's not, it's like the HARDEST part!

Astro- Not for me!

Emily- Yeah, That's because your practically a descent of Picasso! I swear, your art is better than Tezuka's!

Kaitlyn- Did someone say, TEZUKA?!

Astro- Yes, Emily did!

Emily- _*beaming*_ you know me so well!

Astro- Umm… how do I even reply to that?!

Kaitlyn- Just stay quiet

Astro- Good idea. _*Silence*_

Emily- Wow, it just got quiet

Astro- That was the point, Emily!

McKenzie- Are we gonna watch _Soul Eater_ or WHAT?!

Astro- Changed my mind, got any manga pens, Kaitlyn?

Kaitlyn- _*Thinking*_ OMG he wants to use _MY_ manga pens, pinch me I'm dreaming‼

Emily- Here you go Astro, found these in my book bag.

Astro- Thanks!

Kaitlyn- I hate you Emily!

Emily- What? An artist always comes prepared! _*Smiles*_

Reno- So what do you guys wanna do?

Emily- I wanna watch _Astro Boy_, but I left my boxed set at home _*Sighs sadly*_

Jetter Mars- We could eat pie!

Reno- ENOUGH WITH THE PIE STUFF, MARS‼

Kaitlyn- I like Astro! _*Awkward silence*_

Kaitlyn- Oops, did I say that?! I mean, I like the piano, pretty cool instrument, huh? _*Laughs nervously*_

Astro- Okay, this just got awkward!

Emily- Why are we always taking in '!'

Briana- Cuz' we're awesome like that!

Astro- _*Cough*_ Except for Briana! _*Cough*_

Briana- I'd so give you the middle finger right now!

Astro- Go ahead and try.

_(Briana tries to give Astro the middle finger, but Kaitlyn blocks it with her hand)_

Kaitlyn- You know the rules, no cursing!

Briana- But I-

Jetter Mars- Anyone know if the local pie place delivers?

Reno- Yeah, it's right by Pie Street.

Jetter Mars- Where's that at?

Astro- Right next to the middle of nowhere!

Emily- That makes no sense?!

Astro- Doesn't have to.

Kaitlyn- are you done yet? I can't stay still forever!

Astro- Cool your jets! You sure gots a temper.

McKenzie- _*Randomly sings Lady Gaga song*_ I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way!

Ken- _*Awkwardly scoots away from McKenzie*_

Astro- Done!

Kaitlyn- Finally!

Astro- _*Hands Kaitlyn drawing*_

Kaitlyn- OMG it's so beautiful‼ _*Dramatically cries tears of joy*_

Astro- Oh wait! _*Snatches photo from Kaitlyn*_

Kaitlyn- Hey!

Astro- Need to write my signature _*Clicks pen and writes in fancy, fine cursive*_

Kaitlyn- Now it's even _MORE_ beautiful!

Astro- Ready to watch _Soul Eater_, McKenzie?

McKenzie- Ready than ever!

(Astro and McKenzie leave the room to watch 'Soul Eater' downstairs, as soon as the two leave, everyone –excluding Emily- pulls out their phones and play random apps. Emily is searching in her book bag for her 'IPOD')

Emily- Where is it, where is it?!

Kaitlyn- What think?

Emily- My _IPOD_! _*Vigorously shakes Kaitlyn*_

Kaitlyn- I… don't… know… where… it… is… Emily!

Emily- Oooooh, my Grammy's gonna kill me when I tell her I lost it. MARS‼

Jetter Mars- What?

Emily- Help me find my _IPOD_.

Jetter Mars- Sorry, I don't do favors for girls.

Emily- I'll buy you a lifetime supply of pie!

Jetter Mars- Where do I start looking?

Emily- How about my book bag?

Brianna- Hey, where'd Astro go?

Kaitlyn- He left with McKenzie to watch _Soul Eater_

Brianna- Oh, okay.

Jetter Mars- I think I found it!

Emily- Give it to me!

Jetter Mars- Oops, just a notepad.

Emily- Aw, crap!

Briana- Don't you just _like _It when Emily get mad? _*Beams*_

Kaitlyn- Emily, please calm down.

Briana- Don't listen to her Emily, I enjoy your rage! _*Claps hands*_

_(An hour later, Astro & McKenzie return from watching 'Soul Eater', as soon as the two come in, everyone puts their phones away)_

Jetter Mars- found your _IPOD_, Emily!

Kaitlyn- Put it away!

Astro- I'm back!

Jetter Mars- Aye!

Astro- What?

Jetter Mars- Pie.

Kaitlyn- Yay your back! _*Bats eyes at Astro*_

McKenzie- Yeah _Soul Eater_ is great, especially the ending.

Uran- _*Yawns*_ Astro, I'm tired!

Astro- Then go to sleep.

Kaitlyn- Can you do another selfie of me?

Jetter Mars- I'll do it if you draw me Simba from _The Lion King_?

Kaitlyn- I told you Mars, I don't draw animals?!

Jetter Mars- Guess _SOMEONES_ not getting a selfie today!

Emily- I'll do one of you, Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn- Thx.

Astro- Hi Brianna.

Brianna- Hi Astro!

(Couple of hours later…)

Emily- Done.

Astro- Time for bed, everybody!

Briana- You can't tell me what to do!

Astro- Fine then I'll _MAKE_ you go to sleep _*Draws back fist*_

Briana- _*Shivers*_ I'm going to bed.

Emily- Goodbye everybody!

Briana- Okay we get it Emily, bye!

Astro- And I'm Astro!

Random person narrator- And so the friends went to sleep, after and epic sleepover party! And now for-

Briana- and nobody cares!

The

End


End file.
